Godswood Warden
"You seek to dishonor your own ancestors by burning down the woods that keep thier spirits in the name of your Demon-Lords, I will gladly introduce you to them" - Makaba Eldersblood The Godswood Warden are surrounded by superstition due the very spiritual nature of who and what they are, and even those who travel with them are not entirely sure about the truth in thier abilities. BECOMING A GODSWOOD WARDEN To Understand a Godswood Warden is to first understand the Godswood. The Godswood is the traditional place of burial of honored loved ones, especially among the tribal races of Shri, most notably the Grey Davti, a race of humanoid creatures where all births give twins. Having a twin is a to have a person share your soul, and when a twin dies it often leads to depression, in most cases Grey Davti commit ritual suicide, however others can find a different path, tending to the woods that the lost half of thier spirit resides, and eventually being able to have thier brother returned to them, even if it is in a different form, and taking revenge on those who would dishonor the other honored fallen. ENTRY REQUIREMENTS *'Skills:' Hide 5 ranks, Listen 5 ranks, Move Silently 5 ranks, Spot 5 ranks, Survival 9 ranks *'Feats: '''Track *'Special:' Character must have a recently deceased twin. *'Special: Must partake in a ceremony performed by a Druid involving the burial of two animal corpses (Two Wolves, Two Deer, etc), '''Class Skills The Class Name's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str) Skills Points at Each Level: '''4 + int '''Hit Dice: d8 Weapon Proficiencies: A place to put the different proficiencies. Put all the different class abilities in here! PLAYING A CLASS NAME Brief description on how to play the class you are designing. Combat: Here's a section where you will describe common combat methods for your class. Remember to include information on how your class will use his powers in combat. Advancement: This is a section on different options and paths that the class can go down when they advance in power. Resources: What resources might a member of this PrC be able to draw on.. CLASS NAME IN THE WORLD Be careful who you kill, even the dead seek vengence - Esmerra the Blood-Seer A brief description of how your class is persevered in the world and how he interacts with the world. Daily Life: Some general information about the typical day in the life of your class. Notables: *Targren Proudmane: *Zaluzaran Ironhawk: Organizations: Some information about organizations dedicated to the practice of your class and other organizations which members of your class will be attracted towards. NPC Reaction This is an in detail description of how NPC's would perceive your class and the immediate generalization that people would give of your class. CLASS NAME IN THE GAME This is a good place to provide a quick note on how your class will effect game play statistically. Adaptation: This is a place where you put in detail how people can adapt your class into their campaign setting. Encounters: This is a place to describe what sort of encounters PC's will have with NPC versions of your class. Known Godswood Wardens *Makaba Eldersblood *Targren Proudmane *Zaluzaran Ironhawk Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Browse